Because science, bitch
by Pyroptose
Summary: Vous avez toujours rêvé de savoir comment fonctionnent les gadgets et autres phénomènes hors du commun dans DC ? Bah, c'est ici qu'il faut être.
1. chaussures nucléaires

Petit OS pour me remettre dans le bain après mon absence. J'espère qu'il piquera votre curiosité.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _ **BECAUSE SCIENCE, BITCH**_

* * *

 _Les chaussures nucléaires_

Plusieurs témoins dont je tairai le nom pour leur sécurité, m'ont rapporté des témoignages pour le moins étrange, tous à propos d'un petit garçon d'école primaire appelé Edogawa Conan.

Ah, je ne me suis pas présenté : Docteur Brown, expert en science du paranormal. Mon métier est d'étudier les cas étranges et de tenter de les expliquer avec la science. Trouver la bonne formule, la bonne théorie, c'est mon métier.

Mais revenons en à ce gamin. Le plus grand nombre de témoignages que j'ai reçut portaient sur des chaussures amplificatrices de force. Les témoins racontent qu'elles procurent à ce garçon la force de frappe d'un adulte au niveau du pied.

Bien souvent, dans des cas épineux, il faut reprendre les bases, ça aide toujours à construire une théorie qui tient la route par la suite. Alors, pourquoi quand on frappe dans un ballon, celui-ce met en mouvement ?

Dans un référentiel terrestre, c'est à dire par rapport au sol, le ballon est inerte. C'est la première loi de Newton, ou principe d'inertie : Tout corps isolé ou pseudo isolé ( c'est à dire un corps sur lequel aucune force ne s'applique comme une comète perdue dans l'espace, ou un corps sur lequel toutes les forces se compensent, comme vous assit sur votre chaise, par exemple ) est soit inerte ( immobile ) ou en mouvement rectiligne uniforme ( il va tout droit avec une vitesse constante ) et gardera son état tant qu'on l'on ne le contraint pas à en changer.

Pour que le ballon se mette en mouvement, il va falloir lui appliquer une force. Le ballon est un système pseudo isolé, c'est à dire que la force liée à son poids et la force exercée par le sol sur lui se compensent. L'ajout d'une troisième force modifiera forcément son état.

Le pied à une certaine énergie cinétique ( liée à sa vitesse ) qu'il va transmettre au ballon pour le mettre en mouvement.

Lors d'un choc entre deux corps solide, comme deux boules de billard, la quantité de mouvement ( la vitesse x la masse ) est conservée, mais ce n'est pas le cas ici : le ballon absorbe une partie de l'énergie en se déformant, mettons, 40 %.

La quantité de mouvement d'un ballon au départ du coup vaut 11 Kg/m/s ( Vitesse 100 Km/H et masse, 400 g )

La quantité de mouvement du pied au départ du coup vaut donc 11 + 11 x 0,4 = 15,5 Kg/m/s.

La masse moyenne d'une jambe adulte d'un homme ( de 70 Kg ) est de 13 Kg. La vitesse de sa jambe au départ du coup vaut donc 15,5 / 13 = 1,1 m/s.

Si l'on part du principe qu'un enfant déplace sa jambe à la même vitesse qu'un adulte, le fait que sa jambe soit moins lourde diminue la quantité de mouvement de son coups et donc fatalement la « quantité » d'énergie qu'il va transmettre à la balle.

Une des possibilité pour expliquer le fonctionnement des chaussures amplificatrices de force est donc qu'elle augmente temporairement la masse de la jambe. Le poids de la jambe d'un enfant de 8 ans est de 4,4 Kg en moyenne pour un garçon. Cela fait une différence de masse de 8,6 Kg.

Selon la célèbre théorie d'Einstein, E=mc2, un peu de masse vaut BEAUCOUP d'énergie. Il suffirait donc de produire suffisamment d'énergie sur un laps de temps très court afin de « simuler » la présence d'une masse additionnelle de 8,6 Kg.

Ça fait quoi en énergie ? 774 000 000 000 000 000 Joules, soit l'énergie équivalente développée par l'explosion de 12 300 bombes d'Hiroshima. ( vous ne verrez plus le coup de pied de Conan de la même manière après ça... )

Étant donné que l'on frôle la catastrophe nucléaire à chaque fois que ce gamin active ses chaussures, je suppose que cette théorie est fausse.

Une autre possibilité serait que la chaussure envoie une décharge électrique dans la jambe afin que les muscles se contractent plus rapidement et de manière plus intense. Le coup de pied serait alors très douloureux pour le gamin. En effet, les muscles ont bien plus de puissance qu'on ne le pense. Par exemple, les muscles de notre mâchoire sont suffisamment puissant pour faire éclater nos dents. ( ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a une sécurité dans le cerveau ).

Donc, à quelle vitesse il faut accélérer le coup de pied pour avoir une force de frappe similaire à un adulte avec une jambe d'enfant ?

15,5 / 4,4 = 3,5 m/s

C'est déjà plus réaliste... Mais l'impulsion électrique doit être extrêmement douloureuse...

Ce sera tout pour moi, je retourne bosser sur un autre témoignage : il paraîtrait que ce gosse puisse alterner entre forme adulte et enfantine , encore un autre défi pour le Doc Brown...

A' une prochaine, j'espère.

* * *

Oui, le titre est un clin d'œil à une certaine série. Oui, le nom du Doc est un clin d'œil à une série de films...

Il n'est pas sûr que j'écrive le second chapitre, du moins pour le moment. Si vous avez des questions ou des remarques sur le développement scientifique du texte, j'y répondrai avec grand plaisir. Bonnes vacances à tous.

Pyro


	2. Nano robot

J'ai sorti ce chapitre samedi, mais la publication a allègrement buguée, mais là voici. Ce chapitre était écrit depuis longtemps, et j'ai ajouté 2 ou trois trucs pour amorcer une suite. la publication du prochain chapitre se fera dans un futur proche ( entendez par là moins de deux mois ), mais l'avancement reste occasionnel. La priorité restant KIR et Face Cachée.

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

Ah, vous êtes là ! Vous tombez bien, je viens de finir ma théorie sur les témoignages de changement d'âge.

Apparemment, le gamin dont on parlait la dernière fois peut passer de 7 à 17 ans et inversement en un claquement de doigts. Chelou. La première fois qu'un témoin m'a dit ça je l'ai pris pour un gros toxico. Mais contre toute attente, cette histoire s'est répétée, et j'ai été obligé de commencer à y croire un petit peu. Mais comment est-ce que ça peut être vrai non de Zeus ? Ça paraît complètement insensé !

Néanmoins, si j'ai bien retenu une leçon durant ma carrière de scientifique, c'est que tout les chercheurs qui disent que quelque chose est impossible, ou que l'on sait presque tout, finissent toujours par se faire démonter la tronche par les faits dans le futur, proche, ou un peu plus lointain. La question n'est donc pas de se demander si c'est possible, mais comment c'est possible, car avec la science, il , n'y a AUCUNE limite bordel!

En premier, j'ai essayé de m'expliquer le rétrécissement, et je me suis heurté à l'une des règles les plus fondamentales de la chimie moderne, énoncée par Lavoisier : « Rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée, tout se transforme » Donc quand ce gamin rétrécit, il a forcément une perte de masse, c'est obligé. Cette masse ne peut pas disparaître, elle ne peut que se transformer : en autre chose, ou en énergie. J'imagine que vous vous rappelez du chapitre précédent : on oubli la transformation en énergie, par ce que là on peut carrément anéantir tout forme de vie à la surface de la planète... C'est donc que cette masse c'est transformée en quelque chose d'autre...

Les témoins ne m'ont pas rapporté avoir vu de flaque d'un quelconque liquide ni de copeaux ou poussière solide autour du lieu de transformation : c'est donc que la différence de masse à été transformée en gaz. Nous sommes principalement composés de carbone. On peut donc imaginer que les atomes ont été transformés en CO2 avec l'oxygène de l'air environnant.

Pour ce qui est des os, c'est plus complexe : il faut en premier lieux opérer une dé-calcification pour retirer le calcium qui rigidifie les os. Pour cela, à moins d'user d'une solution chimique, qui à coup sûr serait mortelle, l'usage de nano-robots est tout indiqué. Nano veut dire que leur taille est de l'ordre du milliardième de mètre. Oui Jean-kévin, c'est très petit. Quelques atomes. Faut pas trembler quand tu les fabriques quoi.

Mais comment indiquer à ces petits robots quelles sont les cellules qu'il faut déglinguer ? Et bien il faut indiquer biologiquement quelles sont celles qui doivent mourir . Et là, c'est le procédé de pyroptose qui entre en jeu, sûrement via un virus. C'est quoi la pyroptose ? Bah allez chercher sur Wikipedia, j'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer.

Pour résumer, le virus infecte, grâce à quelque considérations d'ordre antigénique ( faudra que je vous en parle un jour ) les bonne cellules ( genre pas le cerveau ) qui dépérissent. Les petits nano-robots repèrent les cadavres et désassemble leurs atomes pour faire du CO2.

Comment-ça vous voudriez en savoir plus ?

D'accord, d'accord, je vais le faire, mais il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre !


End file.
